


Trinity

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Elmslie, Bisexual James Marriott, Bisexual Will Lenney, Denial of Feelings, Drama, First Kiss, Gay George Andrew, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Recovery, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Early in their lives, three children discovered their supernatural abilties.One, a harmer. One, a healer. One, a defender.A trinity that wouldn't realise their connection until far later.





	1. Realization

George remembered the first time he used his powers. 

It was the most fucking terrifying moment he had ever experienced.

He remembered seeing the man open his suitcase, and seeing a flash of red and hearing a singular 'beep'.

He had screamed, a warning, or perhaps something else that he couldn't remember, eyes widening as he threw his hand out.

Ice shot across the floor, spreading all the way up to the man in less than a second, before he could even blink. Within moments the entire suitcase had been encased in ice, disabling the bomb and beginning to crawl up the terrorist's arm.

Gasping in horror, the boy attempted to stop himself, but could only just manage to reel it back before it covered the man's face.

There was a screaming crowd all around him, phone cameras flashing, car horns blaring.

He turned and ran.

\---

Will Lenney didn't like people knowing that he wasn't... Normal.

He remembered vividly a girl tripping, earning herself a large gash on her knee. As she sat sobbing, he had suddenly found himself drawn to her, hands hovering over the wound as they glowed green, watching the skin knit itself together.

She had stared at him in shock, and he found that it was harder to turn off than on. Suddenly, all of the faint bruises on her legs had also vanished, little calluses in her hands were smoothing over, and even the cobbled path beneath them began to uneven as flowers burst up through the floor.

He had turned and ran, the earth beneath him erupting with beautiful life.

When it had finally stopped, he had sworn to never use it again.

\---

Alex remembered the punch the bully had thrown, and how his arms had raised to protect itself. His eyes clenched shut, expecting the blow to strike him.

It never did.

He hesitantly opened his eyes to the sound of confused shouts, only to see a sheer sort of forcefield surrounding him, rendering him impervious to physical harm.

He quickly dispelled it, but the other children had already ran away.

He was too scared to attempt using it again.

\---

Early in their lives, three children discovered their supernatural abilties.

One, a harmer. One, a healer. One, a defender.

A trinity that wouldn't realise their connection until far later.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like shit" Will said in lieu of a greeting.

George grimaced at him, shaking as he huddled under blankets. His entire body was being flooded with cold. 

"Thanks, square head" he groaned, teeth chattering. Will snorted before a look of genuine concern crossed his face. 

"What kind of illness do you gotta have to look like _that_? You sure you shouldn't be in hospital by now?" he asked, stepping close.

George's entire body tensed up. "Oi. Don't come closer. Or, y'know, might catch something"

For some reason, suspicion edged in Will's mind. He felt like he was being lied to. But he didn't know why.

He gazed into his friend's copper coloured eyes. They refused to meet his gaze.

Eventually, he just sighed. His fingers itched to heal his friend, but his desperation to keep his powers a secret overpowered this desire. He had been infrequently using his powers throughout the years, but only on himself and only in private. At least he had gotten some control of it now.

By contrast, George had repressed and pushed down his own powers, terrified of hurting anyone. Even into adulthood, the pressure of hurting people weighed on him, and it left him constantly paranoid. His powers seemed to be lashing out at him lately, leaving him unnaturally cold and several objects in his house encased in a thin layer of frost.

"Alright. Do you have enough shite videos recorded in advance to upload while you're sick?" Will asked in concern. George nodded. "Yeah, i normally keep 2 prepared in case of emergencies and stuff"

"Well that's.. That's good then" Will said, edging toward the door. It felt awkward, like he wasn't welcome. George's eyes followed him, and for a second Will swore his friend's eye flash with panic before he spoke.

"You don't have to leave... Just don't come too close right now. That's all" he tried to shrug, but the crippling cold overpowering him left the motion jerky and minute.

Ice crept across the floor.

Fear gripped at his heart, throat closing up as he slid the end of a blanket over the frost. Oh god.

"Want me to go... I dunno... Make you a hot chocolate, then?" Will questioned, kicking off his shoes, preparing himself to settle in. George easily nodded. "Yeah. That would be cool"

When his friend left to go into the kitchen, George reached out to grab the remote, fingers curling around it to turn the screen on.

The entire thing was encased in frost before he could blink.

He froze, horror mapped across his face before he forced it down, pressing the now freezing cold on-button. He was gratified by it responding. Good, it still worked. He had ruined so many electronics from his stupid powers lashing out.

Some sports game or the like showed up, involving a ball of some description being kicked around, and the british man let himself relax slightly, even as he tried not to look at his fingers, unnaturally pale and tipped with light blue.

Snowflakes formed on his palm and melted as he pressed his hands together.

Will walked back in with a mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and even a few marshmallows. George smiled shyly as he took it in two hands. A normal person would have been scalded. George just felt vaguely stung as he cupped the boiling liquid.

Will sat down next to him, leaving about a half meter of distance between them as he leant against the wall, silently watching the football game on TV as George sipped his drink.

"So..." the brunette finally said quietly. "I came initally to ask you something. Do you fancy a trip up to London? Obviously not now that you're cold, but... The near-ish future maybe? Just been a while since we done that."

George turned to smile slightly at him, drink rapidly cooling to lukewarm as his frost crept up the sides. His copper eyes shone under a mop of blondish-brown hair. "That sounds great, Will. Would anyone else come? London's a big trip after all"

"Maybe Alex? Joshy and James might be down for it too. I'd have to ask" Will shrugged, before cheering as one side on the television scored. "Woohoo, five-nil!"

"Sports is gay mate, dunno why you enjoy it" George mumbled into his almost-cold cup, practically inhaling the last dregs of liquid to save them from becoming brown icicles.

"Sports may be gay, but so are you" Will smirked, and hesitantly shuffled closer to his friend. "Feeling any better after that drink?"

"A little" George lied. "Thanks for taking care of me, mum"

His friend snorted and elbowed him. "Oi, wanting to look after you doesn't make me your mum!"

"Eh" George sighed, feeling exhaustion creep over him. Forcing his powers down all day had taken the fight out of him, and he easily succumbed to sleep.

Realizing this quite quickly, Will moved to cocoon his friend in his blankets (they were slipping somewhat) before pausing, confusion short-circuiting his brain.

Because the blankets were covered in disparate patches of frost, mainly centered near George's sleeping body. His fingers were blue and frostbitten, and his teeth were chattering even in his sleep as the ice seemed to crawl down from the blankets across his body.

Ignoring his instincts screaming at him not to, Will couldn't stop himself anymore. His hands hovered over his friend's shaking body, holding them there as he concentrated and green energy began to swirl around them before snaking down to surround George.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then George slowly began to warm up slightly, fingers turning back to their normal peach colour and the shaking starting to stop.

He moved the blankets away, only leaving the top one (which had been relatively untouched by the ice) and ran to the airing cupboard to collect more blankets and even some warm towels to replace the icy ones.

His brain was moving too fast.

One question remained at the forefront of his mind, burning him.

_Where the fuck did all that ice come from?_


End file.
